Over-the-top (OTT) content includes the on-line delivery of video, audio, images, etc. without an Internet service provider involved in the control or distribution of the content. The Internet service provider may be aware of the content of Internet protocol (IP) packets associated with the OTT content, but may not responsible for, nor able to control, viewing abilities, copyrights, and/or other redistribution of the OTT content. This is in contrast to delivery based on purchase or rental of video or audio content (over IP) from the Internet service provider, such as video on demand (VoD) over IP. Users may use user devices, such as computing devices, smart phones, televisions, gaming consoles, etc., to obtain content from OTT content providers (e.g., NowTV, WhereverTV, Apalya, Hulu, Veoh, Jaman, YouTube, etc.) and/or other commercial content providers (e.g. Apple Computer's iTunes, Netflix, etc.).